


Coming to a Head

by Rantourus



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantourus/pseuds/Rantourus
Summary: Oori coming to grips with that she can help a monster by letting that monster end it all. Are you really prey when you stop running from the hunter?I wrote this as a way to end something that has been killing me on the inside. You never know what someone does to you by just going dark like they said they wouldn't. I love Oori as a whole person and while this is sad her death helps another one of my characters to startto grow.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Coming to a Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You know who you are.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+know+who+you+are.).

Oori had found a way to tell the Mandalorian on her trail where to meet her. Standing on the planet she had called home for many years of her life. Where she had grown, learned, and even loved. All her life she had been running and hiding but she didn't want to end it this way.  
  
Hearing the ship land she wasn't facing it, her eyes were looking to the little house her master had built for them. A soft smile on her lips as the happy memories flooded her mind. "I won't fight anymore. I understand you want to kill me for credits and I understand that. Will you humor a last request?"  
  
The massive woman had leveled a rifle at the back of the little Twi'lek's head. Slightly thrown off by the talking but Vrax would take the chance to hear out her prey. "Speak and we will see."  
  
"I would like for you to hear my confessions of sorts. I want to leave with at least someone knowing what I did."  
  
Sighing Vrax nodded a bit before answering, "Hand over your weapons. Face me and sit." This would be easy credits if the little Force User was going to uphold her end of this.  
  
Oori nodded and turned around, using the Force she floated her two blasters, whip, and saber to the Mandalorian. "Can I see your face? I just want to see a face. I understand if no." Oori was surprised to see her take off her helmet as she sat down on the ground. A soft smile spread on her lips. "Thank you. I did love him, My master. I regret everything I did that hurt him. I regret being bitter when he said he was wrong and we shouldn't have fallen for each other. I just loved him so damn much."  
  
Her voice cracking as she admitted, "I killed him. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I was just so angry and hurt. I lashed out when... when I found my parents dead. Maybe the people from my past were right. Maybe I was the monster. I don't know. I've called myself a monster. But now that I am face to face with death... I don't know anymore."  
  
"Jax was a mistake. I was young and stupid. I thought he loved me as I loved him. I don't regret fucking him over." A deep sigh as she hung her head, "That's a lie. I do regret it. But he used me for what I could do. I regret more doing what I did to escape him. My second murder. I was paid to do it. I sleezed and nearly slept with him to get my chance. I cried as I held the pillow over his face and felt him struggle under me. I can't forget what the stillness felt like."

Vrax sighed and slung her rifle moving close she sat down next to Oori. She was silent as she listened to the waves of emotions break the woman over and over again. While with her helmet on, she could just shut off any of her feelings. Looking at her ship thought about a lot of things before interrupting the Twi'lek's ramblings of how much of a monster she was. "You aren't a Monster. A monster kills without regret. I haven't regretted a kill. I will end you quickly. There will be no pain. Just one strike. It is all I can do. I will help you find your peace."  
  
Oori was silent as she processed what the woman was saying. She knew where this would end, she wasn't stupid enough to think she could make her way out of it. "Can I ask for two more things?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you bury me here? I would like my body to rest in a place I found happiness. You are free to help yourself to whatever is on my ship. Please leave it though. It was my Master's. His saber is on there, my boots, clothing, i just. I want something of his close. I know I'll be dead but it comforts me."  
  
Vrax simply nodded, "If we would have met differently, it would have been an honor to call you sister. You faced me down with honor and courage. I could-"  
  
"No. I want to find peace. I want this to end."  
  
Another nod from Vrax, "I understand. Are you ready?" Taking a moment she was pulling off her chest piece and backplate. Setting it aside and she moved to sit on her knees. Silently pulling a blade from her boot. Looking at Oori she nodded, giving her sign she was ready. "I will bury you here, Ooritjagi. I will leave your master's ship. I will give you the honor in death that you deserved in life."  
  
Oori stared at the woman, there was a comfort as she nodded her head. "I hope your child is half the woman you are." A small gasp of air escaped as the blade found it's mark. Her last vision would be the shocked look of the woman who was giving her her release from her pain. "Thank...you..."

Vrax stared at Oori in shock as she held her and her blade. Sighing she waited for the life to leave her eyes before pulling the blade. Not wanting to make her suffer encase her aim was off. Gently laying the body down she sat there a moment processing the words. She knew Force users could sense life or even see the future, did she mean now, or later in her life. Vrax had been off for a week or so since her time with Trebak. Sighing she had given her word to the little Twi'lek and she would keep that, she would have to deal with this thought later.  
  
It would take a few hours to dig the hole and bury the body. Choosing to place the whip and blasters with her as it seemed right. Holding onto the lightsaber she headed for the Jumpmaster 5000 to find the saber of her master. Silently she hunted the ship before settling on the bunk. Opening the door she was greeted with a room of drawings. Spotting the saber she was careful not to disturb anything. Picking up the dual bladed saber she looked at the holoprojector. Turning it on it cycled through images of the woman she had just killed and a human man. Flipping it off she slipped the device into a pouch and clipped the two sabers next to each other on her belt. Looking at the images of people rendered by hand she was amazed at the various faces that she had taken time to plot out to remember. 

Now stepping onto her own ship, she let loose her hounds but did not give them their normal affection. Moving onto the cockpit she climbed into the pilot's seat and began punching in the coordinates for home. Flipping on the holoprojector she flipped through to a recording. Watching it as it was from Oori's point of view it was mostly focused on the viewport filled with stars.  
  
_"This is my favorite part, Van. The stars. Look at them. That's home. And well you. I love you, Xanyos Vanham."_  
  
_"I love you too, O."_  
  
There was now a kill Vrax regretted. Flipping off the holoprojector she headed home. It was time to face her own short comings. She owed herself that.


End file.
